falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stone Bones cave
(exterior) (interior) |terminal =Randall Clark terminal entries }} Stone Bones cave is a location in Zion Canyon in 2281. Layout Located within the area of the Sorrows camp, the cave is located on a ridge above the general area. Upon entering the cave there are some pillars and a path to the left. There is a tripwire connected to a grenade bouquet across the entrance to the path. The grenades will fall behind the player character. The initial room can be ran back into for cover. Straight down the path, three bear traps are immediately ahead on the path. Behind the third bear trap lies another trip wire. The path then slopes upwards and forks into two directions. Immediately at the top of the slope is a plasma mine, behind a pot. The right path leads down a slope and into a cavern with water at ankle level. There are plasma mines on the way down the slope, along with yet another trip wire. The cavern itself has a number of water purification systems, and a shotgun trap on the left upon entering the cavern. With the exception of the shotgun trap, the plasma mine, and the water, there is nothing else of value in the room. The left path goes via a slightly winding path into a room with more purification systems and a column of rock dominating the center. To the right of the column is a workbench, a workbench crate, and a reloading bench, with miscellaneous items and a broken laser rifle on the floor next to the reloading bench. (The broken rifle cannot be picked up). A pair of explosive crates on the far side (from the entrance) of the room contain explosive ammunition including a 25mm grenade pack and variants. A short set of steps leads up to a platform with a terminal - one of the survivalist's terminals which are dotted around Zion. The Desert Ranger combat armor and Desert Ranger combat helmet are in the area of the terminal, and a hidden survivalist cache is located next to the bedroll. Another path, with a tripwire and grenade bouquet, on the left near the entrance for the left cave, leads back out into Zion. Notable loot * Desert Ranger combat armor and Desert Ranger combat helmet in the back of the cave on the elevated platform near the computer terminal. * A hidden survivalist cache on the elevated area, next to the bedroll, behind the reloading bench. Notes * All items that are dropped or stored in the cave will disappear when the player character travels back to the Mojave. * There are two entrances into the cave, the other entrance being unmarked to the west of the main entrance. The unmarked entrance leads closer to the Desert Ranger combat armor, with only a single tripwire upon entry. * According to the terminal in the back of the caves, Vault 22 survivors made their way to the Narrows, and ate some of the cave's inhabitant's companions. Also according to the terminal, the inhabitant killed the Vault survivors. * Even though the terminal states that the inhabitant was attacked by three Vault survivors, there are four skeletons by the cave entrance. The terminal says the point man was caught under deadfall and the three other men panicked. * Once cleared of traps, the cave makes a good base of operations during Honest Hearts, with all three crafting platforms placed right next to each other, and a couple of containers for storage. * The grenade bouquet that is out of reach can be disarmed by using a barrel or other object for more jump height. * There is a "broken laser rifle" on the floor, to the right of the reloading bench. It cannot be picked up and no dialogue box appears when attempted to be interacted with. Appearances The Stone Bones cave appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Gallery SBC interior.jpg|The cave's interior Survivalist hidden cache Stone Bones cave.jpg|Survivalist hidden cache Category:Honest Hearts locations Category:Zion Valley caves de:Stone Bones Höhle ru:Пещера Стоун-Боунз